


Scrapbook of Nightmares

by poolsidescientist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e04 Unruhe, Gen, Humor, diner conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Mulder tries to lighten the mood on the way home from Michigan. Set after Scully’s kidnapping in Unruhe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in season 4 right after Unruhe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, I would however enjoy a grilled cheese sandwich and bowl of tomato soup.

Scully’s hands were still shaking. It had been a long cold drive back from Michigan. Even the diner they stopped at was being pounded with rain, long wet drops sliding down the windows and the roof. It was nice to be off the road. The waitress had given them a table near the radiator and both Mulder and Scully had ordered tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches to help warm them up. A coffee for Mulder, herbal tea for Scully, the last thing she needed was caffeine.

“You feeling alright there Scully?” asked Mulder, noticing her jitteriness.

“I’m fine Mulder,” she answered, eating a spoonful of soup.

“You were kidnapped. And nearly lobotomised.”

“I know. It’s over. Case closed.”

“Then why are your hands still shaking Scully?” Mulder couldn’t help but be concerned about his partner. “You can talk to me, about anything.”

Scully dipped a corner of her sandwich into her steaming soup. “Thank you,” she gave a pained smile and continued to eat her sandwich. “I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

“I understand. I’m guessing if you could project your nightmares onto film Schnauz’s face would probably pop up right about now.”

“Him, Duane Barry, Donnie Pfaster, the amount of sodium in this tomato soup. Anything can kill you really.” She took a sip of her tea as she listed off causes of death.

“It’s good soup!” Mulder objected.

“That doesn’t mean there’s any less sodium in it,” Scully retorted as she ate another quarter of her sandwich, “What about you. What would be your hell on a polaroid?”

“Your brother Bill with a golf club.”

“Oh Mulder, that’s ridiculous.” A flash of a smile crossed her face.

“I’m telling you, that man has it in for me.”

“Anything else in your photo album of horrors?”

“Samantha’s abduction, cancer man, assistant director Skinner doing a striptease, it’s a long list.” Mulder responded with a shit-eating grin.

“With your imagination I imagine it would be. Did you really have to suggest Skinner doing a striptease though? That’s the only mental image I’m going to have while writing this damn report.”

“Absolutely Scully, absolutely,” Mulder answered as they both broke into a fit of laughter. Scully’s hands had stopped shaking and they both knew they’d be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
